When the Rain Falls Down
by Gothicthundra
Summary: A requested story. Kurt's becoming jealous of Dave and Blaine's new friendship and thinks it may be something more. But is he too blinded by jealousy to see what's really going on.


Well I had the story in my head WAY back, but I wasn't going to write it until I hada request on DA from _joec-mn_ based on a picture I drew... So here it goes...

**When The Rain Falls**

Kurt sat in his car, tears sliding down his face, rain pounding against the glass. Why of all night did his car decided to break down, hell he was too upset to even give a crap about what could possibly be wrong. His chest hurt and his sobbing erupted more powerfully when his phone went off for the eight time in ten minutes. He tried to take a deep breath, he heard a car horn and saw headlight, a jeep pulling behind his car. His heart started pumping and even though it was raining. He opened the door and ran, it wasn't too far to the small diner and there was a sidewalk. As he heard a yell behind him, he felt a mixture of emotions, trying to figure out how the hell he'd found himself in this emotional state as he slowed his running to a strong power walk, feeling anger now... _oh yeah... the damn Limabean._..

**.One Month Earlier.**

Kurt was glad to be back at McKinley, he really was. He had his friends back, his family, and well.. life was okay. He walked to his class, only to remember he'd forgotten his notebook in his locker. He turned around and walked right into someone back. He didn't look up but continued walking, muttering an apology. He felt a hand gently grab his wrist, and he looked over his shoulder, his blood ran cold and he became aware no one was around.

"Let go of me," said Kurt quickly, looking in the face of Dave Karofsky, he didn't.

"Fancy..." he said sternly, "I need to talk to you.."

"Go to hell, Karofsky," said Kurt, yanking his hand away from Dave.

"Please," said Dave as Kurt stormed off, Kurt heard the plea in the voice, and slowed.

"What do you want?" asked Kurt with an annoyed sigh.

"I just... I just need someone to talk too... I need to talk to you... " said Dave, his eyes fixed on the floor.

"You lost that chance when you threatened me, and just because I'm back doesn't mean I've forgotten about it. I just refuse to be scared away from my loved ones by someone who can't even love himself," Kurt stormed off, not bothering to look back, but as he reached his locker, he felt slightly bad for not hearing him out.

.oo0oo.

Kurt sat across from Blaine at the Limabean, it would have been their one month, had Blaine not dumped him two days ago. Kurt was still a little upset, but he wasn't showing it... nope... not at all... he totally wasn't drinking extra whipped sugary coffee because of it either... no he just wanted to... and it wasn't awkward at all that Blaine kept talking about a guy he'd met that morning... it also... _fuck!_ Okay so he was devastated, he was heartbroken, he was... he was pissed beyond belief that this relationship had literally died after only a month... and it wasn't even Kurt's fault... it was Blaine's... Seriously, what the hell! But Kurt remained calm and fell back into best friend mode... like normal.

"Hey, I'll be right back, I got something for you in my car," said Blaine, with a smile.

"What? But... we're not dating anymore..." Kurt was caught off as Blaine shook his head.

"So... we're still friends," said Blaine, Kurt could see the question behind it and smiled.

"Always," said Kurt, he hoped he didn't sound depressed about that statement.

Kurt fiddled with his straw as Blaine left, he heard someone say his name.. or thought he did. He looked behind him and quickly turned around and stared at the door, his leg shaking. His hands clenched on the table, thinking about leaving, but it was too late as a shadow fell over the table. He wasn't going to hyperventilate... he wasn't... okay he might, he looked up and kept his face calm and resigned.

"Hello Azimio," said Kurt with smugness tightly wound up in his greeting.

"No french insults.. damn... okay Hummel, I am not over here to chat about the whether and shit, listen... okay fuck," Azimio sat down, Kurt looked around, this was throwing him off his game.

"Ohm?" Kurt looked at him with a raised brow.

"Hold on, I'm trying to focus on what Ms. Holiday said... Okay, I know I've kind fucked with you a lot... but... this is so freaking idiotic... but can you do something for me?" asked Azimio, looking Kurt dead in the eye.

"... what?" Kurt was starting to get confused and scared... this was never good.

"Can you just.. talk to him," said Azimio, "He told me everything... and... yeah, just can you?"

"Are we talking about Karofsky?" asked Kurt, his ice voice back and annoyance in full.

"Yeah... just... I can't help him... and I can only try... but I say the wrong things at the wrong times... and I'm afraid he might do something stupid if he keeps it all bottled up," said Azimio, he was really trying to get everything across, Kurt noticed his leg shaking the table.

"I'm shocked he talked to you about it," said Kurt, feeling awkward.

"It was actually an accident... he mistook something I said and broke down... and... I feel like a douche because of it.. cause now he's worse than before... he'd freaking paranoid and jittery and he keeps calling me and asking if we're still friends... and I just can't..." said Azimio, rubbing his face.

"You can't? You mean you won't be his friend because of it," Kurt's heart sank, his mind whirling in confusion.

"No... I can't... okay, just... help him, cause I can't," Azimio's voice hit a strange octave and he left quickly, nearly knocking Blaine out of the door as he did so.

"Wow.. who was that and what was his problem?... Kurt?" asked Blaine, Kurt was still staring where Azimio had been.

.oo0oo.

That night, Kurt had gone to war with himself. One part was disgusted with the idea of talking to Karofsky, another was worried about the idiot, another was furious at Azimio, and then there was the curious part of... and the compassionate part... He felt his heart sink again, remembering the feeling of being rejected by his new friends and turned away... he'd been accepted by them... but he'd had the fears and he shuttered at the thought of coming out to your best friend since you were small children and them leaving you and pretending the friendship never existed... Kurt honestly didn't know what was worse... then he realized... without Azimio, who did Karofsky have? He swallowed his pride and grabbed Finn's phone off the table and scanned down it... he didn't see Karofsky.

"Finn! Do you have Karofsky's number?" asked Kurt, leaning into his brother's room.

"Yeah... wait... what? Why?" asked Finn, pausing his game.

"I need to talk to him," said Kurt with a sigh, "It's important..."

"It's under Dickhead," said Finn, not wanting to press, understanding the tone of Kurt's voice was final.

"Thanks bro," said Kurt, leaving the room.

"Anytime... hey Kurt?" asked Finn.

"Yeah?" Kurt leaned back in.

"If he says something, promise you'll tell me and not be all withdrawn and shit again?" asked Finn, locking eyes.

"I will," smiled Kurt as he headed back to his room.

He sat on his bed and took a deep breath and dialed the number and waited. His leg shook as he waited, he was nervous... he heard someone pick up and waited a tired voice came over the phone, and Kurt could hear someone take a deep calming breath.

"Hello? ...Who is this?" Dave's voice sounded labored.

"It's me Karofsky," said Kurt, and he almost swore, that sounded condescending, he knew it.

"F.. Fancy?" asked Dave, he heard him take a deep breath.

"Yeah... listen, I don't know how to start this conversation... but since you wanted to talk... I'll let you start," sighed Kurt.

"Oh god..." Kurt blinked, was Dave crying, that sounded like a gasp.

"Karofsky... are you okay?" asked Kurt, he was starting to get worried now, this was very strange.

"You called..." he gasped, "And I did something... I was gonna do something really stupid... I didn't think anyone would call...you called..."

"... David what did you do?" asked Kurt, eyes wide, Azimio was right.

"I should go..." said Dave, his breath was still staggered.

"No.. What were you going to do?" asked Kurt, he was worried but he knew he sounded pissed.

"I don't want to talk about it!" yelled Dave, he sounded calm now and embarrassed... and angry, Kurt glared.

"Fuck you Kaorfsky! You wanted to talk to ME!," Kurt hung up and breathed a deep sigh to calm himself, "Oh... you know what.. I don't care... I don't freaking care... he can do whatever."

"Kurt? What happened?" asked Finn, quickly peeking his head through the door, "Can I cock punch him for you now?"

"No, Finn... it was nothing... just annoyances.. there was no insults," said Kurt with a smiled at his brother.

"Oh.. okay... good... That's a no Puck," said Finn into his head set, Kurt smirked, "Yeah tell Sam to put the shovel away... Operation What Happens in Vegas is Void Artie."

Kurt looked at the phone as Finn left and waited, there was no call back... no random text. Kurt picked up the phone and after a few seconds he called Blaine and waited, but hung up when he got the voicemail. He groaned and flopped back on the bed, then looked at his open door and across to Finn's room.

"Finn!" yelled Kurt, not getting up from his spot.

"What?" yelled Finn in reply.

"I'm conflicted!"

"Your what?... Shut up Puck!"

"Tell Puck to go suck Sam's face!" yelled Kurt.

"Sam said no!" said Finn.

"You all suck!" yelled Kurt.

"Puck responded with something inappropriate for which I will castrate him later for!" yelled Finn.

"Boys! Can you not yell about sucking and castration!" came Carol's voice down the hall.

"Got it!" they both yelled, Kurt sighed and texted on the phone.

.oo0oo.

Kurt knocked on the door, it was late and the only car there was the one owned by the boy he'd come to talk too. He should have told Finn where he was going, just for safety, but now was too late, the door opened and Dave stood there, his annoyed face flared red and he sputtered as he partially closed the door.

"WhatAreYouDoingHere?" asked Dave, his words meshed together.

"To attack you and sell you Kidney on the black market," said Kurt with an annoyed sigh, "Are you going to invite me in or what?"

"... uh... okay," said Dave, he opened the door and Kurt walked in to the dark hallway, suddenly he thought of bolting back to the car.

**.Two Weeks Later**.

It was surreal... the whole thing. They'd talked that night, but it had taken a while for Dave to open up... and even longer for him to allow Blaine to talk with them... that led to right now... in Kurt's basement, with a football game on Kurt's television. This was just... not right... not at all. Kurt looked over at the boys on either side of him, both cheering for opposite teams loudly, and Finn sitting on the floor in front of Kurt, doing the same. Kurt scratched the back of his neck, this was just awkward... he texted Mercedes. You see, this is what had happened... Blaine and Dave had been sitting in bored silence, Blaine attempting to talk to Dave 'the brick wall' Karofsky and nothing seemed to be working. Then Finn had bounded down the stairs and flopped on the floor with the remote. A half an hour later, Blaine and Dave had started talking, yelling, and cheering at the television... yup... if Kurt believed in hell, this would be it... mostly... he didn't mind the guys next to him, t_his would be hot if..._ Kurt's eyes went wide.

"Your team blows!" yelled Blaine.

"Forget you pretty boy, your team sucks huge cocks!" yelled Dave with a laugh.

"Then why the hell are you on the other team?" yelled Blaine, the he and Kurt froze, waiting for the blow up, it didn't come.

"Good point..." said Dave, apparently Finn had been forgotten by him, cause Blaine and him got into a banter while Finn had swiveled around to look at all of them, eyes growing wider with each argument.

"Guys..." said Kurt nervously.

"You would too," said Dave to Blaine.

"Hell no! I would not even go near him!" yelled Blaine, laughing.

"Guys..."

"Pft, the hell you wouldn't. If he walked out in a towel you would jump him," said Dave with a chuckle.

"You would too!" yelled Blaine.

"Guys..."

"But you don't deny," said Dave with a accomplished smirk on his face.

"Fine.. if he propositioned me, I would... but you would too!" said Blaine.

"Pft.. I'd proposition him," said Dave, yup he'd hit his comfort level in Kurt's house now...

"Guys!" said Kurt.

"What is it Fancy," asked Dave, grinning, Kurt almost forgot what he was going to say.

"Uh... ohm... Finn," said Kurt, indicating to the other teen on the floor, mouth agape.

"..." Dave's smiled faded and he looked conflicted about that to do.

"... I.. was... right?" asked Finn, a smile sliding on his face.

.oo0oo.

Kurt yawned, it had been a long day at school and he was eager to get home. It was still awkward at school with Dave, simply because at school he was very skittish or emotional. So as he walked down the hallway, the last thing he expected was a heavy arm to wrap around his shoulders. He looked to see a beaming Dave.

"Someone's happy," smiled Kurt, ignoring the looks from his friends and spectators.

"Blaine scored front seat tickets to a basketball game. It's tonight," said Dave, beaming.

"Oh.." Kurt blinked, "I thought you were coming over to watch a movie..."

"Oh, shit. I can tell Blaine I can't go..." said Dave, but Kurt cut him off.

"It's just a movie, we can watch it later," said Kurt as they parted ways in the parking lot.

"You sure?" asked Dave, looking nervous.

"I'm glad you guys are friends, now it won't be so awkward.

.oo0oo.

Oh, but it was awkward, because Kurt was kind of upset about it. He didn't know why, but something about Blaine and Dave hanging out together bothered Kurt, perhaps it was the fact it was Blaine... but still... he had been a little upset that night... and now... and later... okay this Dave/Blaine friendship was down right aggravating him. Because yet again, they were at Kurt's house... now in his room... and Blaine and Dave were in their own world, and Kurt just looked in his vanity in boredom.

"Yeah, right?" laughed Blaine from Kurt's bed as Dave sat on the floor looking at his Spanish book.

"No, seriously... according to the web, the tour hits Ohio next week," said Dave, Kurt didn't even know who they were talking about.

"Oh, hey... I think I left my jacket at your house last night," said Blaine, casually turning a page in the magazine.

"Wait... last night. You we're in Lima?" asked Kurt, normally Blaine only came on the weekends, even when they were dating he didn't come during the school week.

"Yeah, we played video games with Puck and Finn on Xbox Live," said Dave, with a shrug.

"I think Puck thinks we're dating," said Blaine with a laugh, Dave snickered.

"I think had something to do with your obscene sound effects," replied Dave.

"Wow.. sounds like you two have some pretty fun times," said Kurt.

"Fancy, are you upset... I mean we didn't invite you because you would have said no..." said Dave, "We didn't think you'd be mad about it..."

"I'm not," said Kurt, giving them his best confident smile.

"Yeah Fancy, we'll invite you next time," said Blaine, "Oh crap, hey Davey did you bring the pizza?"

Kurt felt a strange twinge in his chest for too many things at once. He was upset that his friends had ditched him for video games with his brother and Puck... which he would chew Finn out for specifics later... but had Blaine just called him Fancy... _what the_... It felt foreign and uncomfortable to hear that with Blaine's voice... like it was something dirty... when Dave said it, it was different... it was natural... The 'Davey'... _WTF!_ Since when did Dave allow that... better yet, why did Blaine get to call him that. Kurt looked at them, still talking, ignoring him. He watched the way Blaine's hand grabbed Dave's and suddenly his face flared and he felt furious... what the hell was his problem. _Why is Blaine touching him! _

"I have to go... to the bathroom..." said Kurt, standing up and stepping passed them, he heard them break into whispers.

.oo0oo.

It wasn't long until Kurt realized why he was so upset about Blaine touching Dave. Dave was over watching a movie with Kurt, the one that had been put off due to basketball or whatever. Kurt yawned and started drifting off, a few seconds later he opened his eyes a little and became wide awake, but it went unnoticed by Dave. He found an arm wrapped around him lightly with a blanket tossed across them both, and a head resting on his own. He didn't freak... He didn't feel strange... this felt.. perfect. Then he realized the movie was quieter except for the music... which Dave was singing... calming, soothing, and warm. Kurt's face felt hot as he looked up slightly... he... Kurt Hummel... liked Dave Karofsky.

.oo0oo.

Apparently, so did Blaine. Kurt was shopping with Blaine on their typical Saturday Mall Crawl... but it seemed Blaine was spending most of his time on the phone with Dave. Kurt's stomach lurched and he really wanted to toss the phone in the fountain they sat by. Blaine finally hung up and Kurt felt slightly better, but it was official, he was going to press.

"Blaine, do you like David?" asked Kurt, picking at his organic wrap that he'd gotten from Breadstix.

"Yeah of... oh no, Kurt. I don't like Dave in that way," laughed Blaine, "Were just friends, we have a lot in common."

"Oh okay," said Kurt with a smile, he felt his discomfort lessen at Blaine's cree of uninterest.

"Why? Do you like him?" asked Blaine, something in his eyes made Kurt shake his head.

"No, I was just curious," Kurt lied, "Sometimes I feel like third wheel with you two."

"Oh my gosh, I didn't mean... why didn't you say this earlier," said Blaine, taking Kurt's hand.

"Hey guys," came Dave's voice, his eyes lingered at his hands and then too Blaine, who retracted his hand.

"Hey Dave," smiled Blaine as he sat down with them, "Oh, Kurt I hope you don't mind I told him we were here."

"No, I don't mind," smiled Kurt, subconsciously leaning closer to Dave, he only noticed when Blaine raised a brow at him.

"Actually Kurt, I needed to ask you something," said Dave turning to him, "Hey Blaine, can you go grab me gyro, please..."

"...hmm... oh yeah," said Blaine taking the cash and walking towards the eatery.

"Okay, Kurt," said Dave, leaning towards him.

"Yeah," Kurt's face was feeling warm and his chest was pounding.

"I need..." he whispered in Kurt's ear, Kurt bit his lip.

"What?" asked Kurt, keeping his voice level.

"Your advice on what to get Blaine for his birthday Monday," said Dave, pulling a way slightly.

"Oh," Kurt's heart sunk but he gave a smile, "Ohm... he really wants to see that new movie..."

"Hmm.. I could take him to see it," said Dave with a nod.

"Wow... I'm surprised you'd be willing to go to the movies with just him," said Kurt bitterly, he tried to stop himself, "I still thought you had a problem with being in public with just one of us.."

"It's Blaine and its his birthday," said Dave as if this was obvious.

"Oh, I see... then maybe you'd be okay with having lunch with me at the Limabean tomorrow," said Kurt.

"Uh.. I dunno, I mean a lot of people from school hang there," said Dave, his face turning red.

"Okay," said Kurt grabbing his messenger bag, "I'll talk to you later..."

"Kurt? Oh come on," said Dave, with a groan, "Don't be like that..."

"Kurt, where are you going?" asked Blaine as Kurt walked by him.

"I figured you could use some alone time with your boyfriend," said Kurt storming passed.

.oo0oo.

Kurt lay on his bed, going over that morning again. He hadn't overreacted... had he? He wasn't vain enough not to admit his jealousy. _I knew Dave first._... okay, so that was kind of a stupid reason, but it was true. It had been Kurt that caused Dave to show his possible sexuality crises... Kurt had been the one to put up with all his bullshit... Kurt had talked to him and gotten him to open up... Kurt had introduced them... _seriously, this is fucked up,_ thought Kurt. How come Blaine got to hang out with the real Dave and Kurt only had glimpses and teases of it? There was a knock at his door, he groaned.

"Go away Finn, I'm not in the mood to hear your problems!" yelled Kurt, angrily glaring at the ceiling.

"Fance, come on, open up," it was Dave's voice that replied, Kurt sat bolt up right.

"Ohm, hang on," said Kurt, smoothing out his clothes and grabbing his hamper to shove in the closet as he opened the door, "What are you doing here.."

"I'm sorry about today... you're right, it shouldn't matter," smiled Dave, "I got you a hat... am I forgiven?"

"... you got me a hat?" asked Kurt as Dave handed him the box.

"Okay so Blaine picked it out," said Dave, Kurt felt a twinge at the fact they'd gone shopping without him, especially since Dave hated shopping... Kurt smiled.

"You went shopping?" asked Kurt.

"I felt like an ass," said Dave, "So... can we still be on for the Limabean tomorrow?"

"... I suppose..." smiled Kurt, patting the spot next to him, "Wanna watch the Operation Repo?"

"You hate that show?" said Dave, sitting down.

"I can suffer through it so long as Lyndah shows off her new outfits," said Kurt, turning on his television.

.oo0oo.

Kurt ran to his room late the next day, his face was red as he ran passed Finn on the stairs and slammed his door. _StupidStupidStupid_! He yelled at himself, what the hell had he been thinking? He knew what he'd been thinking... but what what had he been doing. All through lunch, Kurt had been... gasp... flirting... he felt like and idiot, it hadn't been his intent, but he'd been laying it on thick... it wasn't until after they'd finished their lunch that Kurt became a aware at how uncomfortable Dave seemed and he halted his flirting. Kurt glared at his pillow, Kurt had done a bad, bad, BAD thing. He knew Dave was still uncomfortable... but he'd... grr... he'd grabbed Dave's hand when they'd been leaving.

"What the hell is my problem," groaned Kurt.

Dave had suffered through it until they'd gotten to the street and retracted his hand from Kurt's quickly and headed wordlessly to the vehicle, his face two shades redder than his normal blush. That's when Kurt had sobered up, he had embarrassed the jock. Kurt had tried to lighten the mood on the way to his house, but nothing seemed to be working. When they pulled into his driveway, Kurt held back his tears and took a breath and said good night and booked it. Dave hadn't responded, just left. Kurt glared at his pillow... his phone rang, Dave's ringtone belted, he grabbed it.

"Hello," said Kurt, quickly.

"Hey," came Dave's voice, "I was wondering if you wanted to come over Monday night, I mean... its spring break so its not a school night..."

"Dave... I'm really sorry about today," said Kurt quickly.

"No, its fine... I just freaked a little I guess... cause it was kinda... random," said Dave with a small chuckle, "So... you wanna come over later Monday night, we could talk and hang out... My parents are gone so you could crash here..."

"Ohm.. maybe," said Kurt, biting his lip, he was certain if he 'crashed' at Dave's he'd give off so many signals it could be a disaster.

.oo0oo.

Kurt drove up the driveway that Monday night, the rain coming down. He bit his lip, wondering if maybe he should have called, he shrugged and dashed up to the door and knocked quickly. The door opened to a shocked Dave who then smiled and let him in. Yeah, Kurt should have defiantly called, he bit back the redness in his face as he walked into the ranch style house. Dave was in his pajamas, and Kurt couldn't help but linger on the baggy hockey team sweats and worn tank top the other boy wore.

"Let me go turn off the stove and I'll be right back," smiled Dave, walking into the kitchen.

"I can do this..." whispered Kurt to himself, he was was going to tell Dave he liked him.

"Kurt?" came a yawn from the hallway.

Kurt's blood ran cold and suddenly he felt like he was in a small box. Blaine was there... normally that wouldn't have surprised him... but Blaine was there, late at night, coming from Dave's room... again he could over look this... but Blaine's hair was damp and messed up and he wasn't wearing his normal clothes. In fact they weren't even HIS clothes. He was wearing a baggy pair of black shorts and Dave's football jersey... signals and alarms went off in Kurt's head.

.oo0oo.

So Kurt had quickly fled, blocking out the sounds of Dave and Blaine's voice... and now... here he was, walking down the street, quickening up his pace as Dave ran behind him. He went to turn the corner and plan to duck elsewhere, but suddenly he stopped and turned around to glare at the other boy, but his heart skipped a beat... as a sweatshirt was quickly shoved on him.

"Kurt, will you listen to me," said Dave, he was soaking wet, and now that Kurt looked at Dave's sweatshirt he'd been shoved into, he realized he was too.

"Dave, I just need some alone time, okay!" yelled Kurt.

"No, because your seeing everything wrong," said Dave, "I want it corrected before you stew and bitch."

"Your with Blaine, I get... I'm sorry I just need time to adjust okay," yelled Kurt.

"I am not with Blaine," scoffed Dave, "I don't like Blaine that way."

"Couldn't tell... you two spend every waking minute with each other, you two exclude me from your 'dates'..." said Kurt, giving his best smile he could muster, "I'm fine with it... just give me time."

"There is NOTHING going on with us!" yelled Dave, "I like you!"

"... Excuese me!" Kurt blinked, but now he felt furious, "Wow... That's a funny way of showing it! Flirting with my best friend, freaking out around me, and on the night we were supposed to hang out, you and Blaine..."

"First off, do you know what we do when we hang out," Dave was trying to be calm, this was making Kurt feel a little awkward, "We talk about you. I wasn't going to say, "hey you wanna go to dinner," when we still had all that tension from me pushing you around. Blaine was trying to help me figure out how to not scare you off. As for tonight! Blaine and I didn't do anything. We went to the movies, it ran late, when we were headed out and I was going to drive him home when some of the freaking douches from school slushied us with an extra helping of popcorn to boot. By the time we both got cleaned up, it was already late so he crashed here. I gave him my room and I was sleeping on the couch, that's why I was making something to eat cause I was watching a movie and waiting for you too call... For gaga's sake, I've liked you since middle school, why the hell would I go for Blaine!"

"...you said gaga.." Kurt laughed, he felt stupid, "I feel confused and stupid... I didn't even want to think of anything else because I was jealous and..."

"... so Blaine was right, you do like me?" asked Dave, eyes wide.

"Obviously..." said Kurt, who stopped talking as Dave's hands cupped his face, it was almost like a flashback as the rain poured down.

"I didn't ask the last time... can I..." Kurt didn't give him time to say anymore, but kissed him first.

It wasn't hungry and needy like the first time, it was deep and passionate. Kurt's arms slipped around Dave's neck as Dave's right arm moved around his waist tightly. Kurt smiled into the kiss, coming to terms that both were probably going to get sick because of this, especially as the rain came down even harder. But he didn't care, it would just be more of an excuse to spend alone time together, so fuck it... lets the rain come down.

**FIN**


End file.
